Love of The Lost
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: Marionette's life was complicated, he was a puppet that could move freely without strings. Janette's life has been tangled, she was a puppet that followed by these such strings. 12 years after Fazbear's Fright burned down, the company reopened with new & improved animatronics, but how long before trouble finds them, again...?
1. Don't Forget My Music Box!

**Hello! This is my first FNAF Fanfic story, thank-you if you're reading this.**

**I have played the game, amazing if I say! Anyway, this story's about the marionette-puppet that is seen in FNAF2, nothing too horrible but enjoy!**

**Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

**OCs belong to me.**

**Story is half my idea along with the help of the actual game, but my friends came up with the title and the idea of Ozone! Also the original characters from FNAF are still included in this as the story takes places 12 years after FNAF3. **

* * *

_'Huh, the music had stopped...'_

A figure jumped out of the box and raced toward the office hallway, dawn's lighting swallowed the darkened walls of the pizzeria. Most of the other animatronics had been hushed back to their places, the puppet sprinted toward the office, the low voices of people halted the figure. Two employees were arguing, quietly watching in the shadows, the puppet leaned forward to listen.

"-6:00 AM, come in tomorrow night, I've got the day shift right now-"

"-I better not get stuffed into a suit!"

Drat!

The figure made his way back to the Prize Corner, a large purple hand stopped to catch his shoulder, the figure looked up to see the dismantled Bonnie. "6:00 AM, is it? What a shame, puppet..."

The figure frowned and stalked away leaving the faceless bunny to stare after him.

* * *

**BTW;**

**This is only the Prologue if you're wondering, not all the chapters will be this short! **

**-_Starry_**


	2. Birthday Party

**_*FNAF3 spoilers!*_**

**Alright, this chapter takes place at FNAF2 Birthday Party, enjoy!**

**FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

"C'mon Janie!"

Maxwell called over his shoulder, he couldn't wait to meet the new Freddy and friends! Beside him were his sisters, Jane and Frannie, they were just excited as him. With Mum holding the twins' hands and Jane walking beside them with a smile, everything seemed fine as they entered the pizzeria.

"Hey guys, my name's Jeremy, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Mum and Jeremy talked as Jane went over to a table and settled her younger siblings, Max stared at the bright figures on stage, Frannie giggled when Jane pointed out there were only three. Max had said there were at least 5 of them.

"Janie, can we order pizza?"

Frannie asked, Jane glanced at the menu and started preparing foods, Mum was talking to the manager about Jane's party. Max and Frannie had wanted to come here ever since it had opened, and today was their big sister's birthday, so Jane had agreed to come here with them to see what it was like.

"Hey there kids! Welcome to Freddy's!"

The 3 kids turned their heads and smile in awe as they came face-to-face with a blue bunny. "BONNIE!" Frannie screeched, Jane and Max had said they always liked Freddy but Frannie had loved the way Bonnie's ears twitched and the way he 'looked' awesome. The animatronic rabbit slowly walked away as Jane ordered the pizza with a staff member.

"I've never seen anything like them before." Jane smiled at her brother and sister, the twins giggled and gasped as their eyes spotted the arcade machines. Mum had just come back when they asked to go play on them.

"Yes, you may, but please be safe!"

"We will!" The twins said in unison. Jane asked if she could go and walk around before the party started, Mum had said yes. Jane was about 9 years old, but she knew her rules well enough, the twins were only about 5-6 they still had a lot to learn.

Jane found herself staring at a big blue box in said 'Prize Corner', suddenly music started playing as a puppet jumped out of the box and smiled at her. "You're beautiful..." Jane trailed off, she had seen the robots but this one looked different, it handed her a small white box with a yellow ribbon tied to it.

Jane skipped happily back to her family and saw that Maxwell and Frannie were drawing pictures, Max's one had Chica with a smile and a small pink cupcake. In Frannie's one it had the puppet Jane had seen with a gift in it's hand.

"Jane did you want to draw something?"

Jane grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper and started to draw an image she had locked in her mind. "What's that?" Max asked, Frannie paused to look and went back to drawing.

"It's Freddy Fazbear with a slice of pizza."

Max grinned as he went back to drawing Chica's cupcake.

* * *

"Pizza's ready!"

Jeremy smiled as the twins and Jane cheered, by now all of Jane and Frannie's friends had shown up. Mum was talking to a friend of Max's mom. Jane's best friend, Maria, had been the first to show up.

"Those animatronics look weird, don't you agree?"

Jane nodded her head, but if Maria had seen the puppet she'd freak out! Max and Frannie asked if the could go see 'The Mangle', Jeremy had offered to take them. For the rest of the day Maria and Jane talked and explored the pizzeria, they met Mangle, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and they had gotten balloons from BB! Jane introduced Maria to the puppet that had given her the gift earlier. Maria shrieked when she saw it.

"Ah! It's creepy!"

"No it's not, you're just misunderstanding it."

The puppet slowly walked over to them and handed Maria a similar white box but with a blue ribbon on it. Maria had calmed down by the time they return back to the Party Room, Jane's Mum hurriedly walked over to them. "Have you girls seen the twins recently?"

Maria shook her head as Jane frowned. "They haven't come back from playing yet?" Then again, Jeremy had nowhere to be seen either, Mum shook her head and cautiously asked the staff manager for help.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure that they'll turn up soon. They're kids, twins, but I'm saying that they always cause mischief." Maria tapped Jane on the shoulder, they sat down and opened their gifts, Maria had gotten a plush blue Bonnie holding a red guitar. "So what did you get?"

Jane opened hers and gasped, her gift was a gold-like Freddy with black eyes, a black top-hat and a black mini microphone in it's right hand. "Hey, you got a Golden Freddy! I've never seen one of those before."

Jane walked over to a staff member by the name of Fritz and asked why. The staff shrugged and went back to hanging the drawings on the wall, Jane spotted the twins' drawings but hers wasn't up there yet though.

"Golden Freddy?"

She asked Maria, her friend shrugged as they began to pack-up, it was getting dark outside.

* * *

**There you have it, now;**

**Maxwell and Frannie were going to see Mangle with Jeremy, I know. I'm not saying that Jeremy Fitzgerald is the murder just listen:**

_Okay, so the three of them went to see Mangle and Jeremy had got bitten (Bite of '87) then Max and Frannie out of panic, ran to a back room where they met this man in purple (back room older models and the man in purple is the murder) the man smiles at them and then kills them... Mean I know but that's what happened. Yes Jane got 'Golden Freddy' but I'll leave that for now. Also we'll get back to Fritz Smith, the Prologue is the morning before this takes place. The Epilogue is the night this takes place. _

**This is just a Fanfic it is nothing real! You could call it a Theory but please don't believe it! Just a good old story to tell.**

**-_Starry_**


	3. Hunter Killer

**FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon. **

_***6 years later***_

* * *

"Jane!"

16 year-old Jane Wilson smiled as her best friends Maria and Clio ran up to her, behind Jane, Hanna and Samantha turned to greet them.

"Hey Clio, sup Maria?"

From the look of things, Maria had her left hand on Clio's right shoulder, but Clio herself looked as pale as a ghost with cyan tear-stains on her face. "Jane we got a problem."

The bell just rang, Maria left with Hanna and Sam to go to Roll Call, Clio held Jane's hand as they went to their Roll Call class. "Tell me?"

Clio took a deep breath and began;

"You know that job I got at the Pizzeria a couple of days ago?"

Jane nodded, the place was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she had heard of it but she couldn't remember the last time she had went there though...

"Well, you know the robot-character things?"

"Yeah, um... I know that there's a Freddy..."

"Oh yeah there is! And last night, they tried to kill me!"

"What!?"

By now the teacher was calling out the names, so Clio tried her best to whisper.

"Well, they don't tell you this when you sign up, but-... The characters at night after hours won't recognise you as a human, they'll stuff you into a mech-suit. Foxy almost got me last night as the power ran out it hit 6:00 AM."

Jane had never heard anything like it, what kind of kid-character would want to stuff someone?

"I said that I quit, but the manger begged me to stay, they need someone to take the nightshift. I'm not doing it! Maria said she would take up the offer but her dad has other work plans, I texted Hanna this morning but she's moving to Colorado. Sam's too chicken to do it, so about your opinion?"

Jane took a second to think but the class bell interrupted her wild thoughts. "Okay."

Clio looked dumb-founded. "See you there tonight."

* * *

_Night 5, nothing seemed to stop that night guard now, out of the corner of his mask he could see the candle-lit face of Foxy. The sinister grin seemed to come to life as an idea struck the dead mind of his, he'll light the entire building on fire! Grabbing the head carefully, he snuck into the vents and cautiously made his way to the guard's office, he burst through the vent and screeched as he threw the head on the ground. The guard yelled as he grabbed him and threw him into the flames. The deceased animatronic watched in dismay as the building crashed around him, the shrieking sirens told him to flee and play dead. He looked up to see the seven souls that had trapped him here watching the fire, he frowned as his vision went black and the last thing he heard was the scream of the night guard burning alive._

* * *

**That was 'SpringTrap' at the end there, I haven't really put much thought into this chapter if you would like to see more please let my know!**

_**-Star4**_


	4. A New Night

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, **

**I own OCs.**

* * *

What was she thinking!?

Volunteering for the nightshift at a family pizzeria after hearing the news of Clio's 'incident'. Her friend had recently been bitten on the shoulder by one of the animatronics, but that was all that Jane had heard, so far. She had shown up the next day to talk to the staff and had been given Clio's past job, Night Guard, all she had to do was close doors and watch cameras.

Right?

Well now; she had a creepy chicken eyeing the camera, a fox peeking out from some curtains, a bear staring into the camera and a bunny watching her through the glass. The door was closed though. Jane sighed and lowered the camera to look at the animatronic rabbit, Bonnie stared emotionlessly at her, he stood so still Jane thought that he had just powered down on the spot. She flickered the light and opened the door as Bonnie turned and walked away. Flicking up the cameras to see that Chica and Foxy had moved but where still nowhere close, Freddy had stopped staring at the camera though. Jane eyed her left door warily, that rabbit had been so close tonight.

Just outside Bonnie stared at the office door, he waited until the guard flicked up the cameras, swiftly he snuck in. He crept behind the guard and stared as the guard lowered the cameras and stiffened, Bonnie was almost suffocated by the amount of fear in the air, almost... Jane knew who was behind her, she knew what was about to happen, she was done for.

* * *

Night 2 / 4:00 AM;

She had been lucky, very lucky.

Freddy looked at stare at Chica that was eyeing the Dining Camera, Foxy peeked through the curtains of Pirate Cove only to sit there and sing his little song. Bonnie was where he usually was, sitting outside the office staring at a closed security door. Taking one last look at the Show Stage Camera, he left and started toward the East Hall.

"You are gone, aren't you?"

Jane warily opened the left door and was greeted by thin air, she sighed in relief and flicked up the cameras, Foxy and Chica had not moved. But someone had... Jane's heart sped back up, Freddy Fazbear was NOT on stage! She could hear him laughing down the hall. Jane ran over and shut the door, looking through the window she could just see the shadow and white eyes of the animatronic bear. Jane caught her breath, she was going to make it, she turned around and almost screamed from the top of her lungs. That rabbit was staring at her but this time it was inside the office! He calmly stood there and proceeded to stare, Jane stood frozen in shock as she stared back. Praying that it would hit six am again, she slowly eyed the cameras and realized that both Foxy and Chica were gone, Jane took a deep breath and looked back to Bonnie. Gone. The lavender animatronic was nowhere to be found, closing the other door before the fox breached, she turned around to see that Chica had taken up Freddy's past spot in the hallway. Jane smiled nervously and spun back around as a knock on the door sounded, she screeched when she that the purple rabbit was right in front of her.

Bonnie smiled, now he got her! Beat that Chica! Ignoring the shriek, he opened the right door and was greeted by Freddy, the guard moaned and dropped to the floor. Freddy had that victorious glint in his eyes, the same ones he had when Chica had gotten to get the guy that always talked to himself...

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Turning my head to the right I was startled by a pink cat-like animatronic, to my left was a very dark blue dog with long ears. The cat's expression was like a waiting solider for his orders, the dog's however was that of a demanding one. Who were they? Why are we here? _

_Straight ahead I could see a small puppet with black hair, who is she? _

* * *

**Um, **

**Pretty much what happened to Jane when she took up Clio's job until could notify her that she was done in the hospital. Yes, Bonnie 'killed' Jane, at the end it was one of those visions. You know the one where you are Freddy and to your right is Bonnie and to your left is Chica? And how sometimes you get Golden Freddy or the Puppet? Well, this is sort of something like that but I'll explain it in the future. **

_**-Star4**_


	5. Echoes In Darkness

**Hey is it going everybody? Before you start reading I just like to say thank-you to everyone for reading and reviewing, you really make me smile every time I see something like this with one of my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll TTYL. **

* * *

Maria took a breath and swayed on her feet as she shook her hands, right now she was standing outside Clio's ward, a news article was gripped in her hand. She slowly walked in and was greeted by Hanna and Clio's happy faces, Maria almost burst into tears, how could they be so happy?

"Whoa, Mari, sup kid?"

Samantha asked, Maria dropped the newspaper on Clio's lap and sat down beside Hanna as Clio read the message out loud:

"16 year-old woman 'Jane Wilson' dies at local family pizzeria-"

"What?"

"Shut up, I wanna hear this!"

"Body found in back room, animatronics are to blame, business said to shut in few weeks time..."

Clio lowered the paper, this was her fault, her own shoulder hasn't even re-gained conscious. But one of their best friends had died, Jane hadn't even wanted to do this job, she just wanted to make sure that Clio would be safe.

"And now she's dead."

* * *

Gone. She wasn't dead, she was just absent, she wasn't even herself anymore! No, she didn't blame Clio, or the bunny, or herself...

"Jane."

That one name still swam around in her mind, she was a puppet now, all by herself. She had seen that fire burn all around her, she had seen the rise of him, she had seen her ghostly counterpart. But now she was left alone, alone to rot, alone to suffer. But what, but why? The smile on her face and her hollow eyes gave nothing away as she stared at the wall of the dark and gloomy room she stood in. They had all been released now, all except her. Now she knew what happened, now she saw the truth that haunted her siblings.

"Janette."

That name suited her, she was a puppet! A marionette! She wasn't alone, she could do the same that her counterpart did. She just needed them-the animatronics...

Where was she to find one?

Or more?

Her past family left her, would they do it too?

She sat there and laughed, the building would revive itself, she'd give it time. And she would get what she needed, in good time...

* * *

_"Reactivate them?"_

_They could kill everything and anything! _

_"Yes, but this time we restart, make new ones."_

_"New ones?"_

_"Stop questioning."_

_"Alright."_

_Suddenly the seven robotic animals came to life, and they were back in business._

* * *

**Jane is now a puppet (marionette)...**

**Tell me what you thought of it and hopefully in the next chapter you'll get to see/hear about the new animatronics! **

_**-Star4**_


	6. 1 Family

**I do not own FNAF,**

**I own SNAS.**

**XD**

**(Five Nights at Freddy's x Seven Nights at Savanna's?) **

**Ugh,**

**Get reading before lame jokes start ruining your day...! **

* * *

"Jane! He's pulling my tail again!"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah."

"Nah."

"Liar."

"You're a liar."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

Janette stared at the two china doll chimeras in front of her, they were only small, about the size of her face really. One was a white wolf with feathery wings and the other was a blue tiger with bat wings. She loved them, Jane just happened to find the pair upon stumbling across some storage boxes and brought them to life, she missed the company and they acted like 4 year-olds. Janette scooped up the white one, she had called this one Caroline and the blue one Leroy, Caroline whined and snuggled into Jane for comfort. Leroy huffed and stormed away only to feel a welcoming hand to scoop him up beside his sister.

"You two know not to argue or call each other names, Leroy did you pull on Caroline's tail?"

Leroy looked away and then gave a hesitant; "Yes..."

Jane eyed him, he had been a bit feral lately. "Why?"

"I don't know!" The little chimera shrugged angrily and tensed his shoulders just waiting for the punishment.

Jane stared at the wall deep in thought, a suddenly screech ripped her back to the present. "Leroy!" Caroline yelped, the little blue china doll tiger growled as he struggled to break free of Janette's grip, he had accidently elbowed Caroline.

"Alright, that's enough." Both chimeras turned their huge gazes on the puppet, Jane stood up and ran out to the main room with Leroy racing after her, although they had wings Caroline was the only one to actually fly. The 3 figures stopped and stared at the 6 animatronics on stage. "Watch this!" Setting Caroline down next to Leroy, Janette ran up to one of the robotic animals.

"Savanna, the lion." Jane pressed her palm against the muzzle of the animatronic lion, a few gears shifted and the feline was brought to life, he stared at Jane as she walked up to a blue dog animatronic.

"Ozone, the space puppy." Janette did the same as the green glowing eyes opened to see her hollow black ones. Ozone turned his head to look at Savanna.

"Reck, the giant friendly panda." Now that name definitely suited him, the plum furry lack and white panda smiled at Janette as she moved to another animatronic. Reck's eyes were pure black with tiny white irises just like Savanna, but Jane wasn't bothered by it.

"Harmony, the princess kitty." Janette smiled as she heard Leroy get told off by Caroline for laughing. Jane repeated the sequence as the big pink cat smiled friendly at her. Harmony worried Jane, she had small golden teeth that could retract in and out of their sockets, her teeth were small but the puppet knew that this animatronic could be just as deadly and strong as the others.

"Olly, the platypus and Funky, the fun frog." These two animatronics were both water proof and seemed to be the most harmless out of the six. Jane turned to leave the stage when her eye caught a figure standing alone in the back.

Jane knew this one, it was a full animatronic like the others, it was a protected Endoskeleton that helped out in the kitchen. It had layers and of layers of metal on it keeping it safe and less vulnerable then a usual Endoskeleton. To be honest, it was smaller than the animatronics and a bit taller than Janette herself. The Endoskeleton looked female; it had a silver dress plastered to it's body, a long plait-pony tail, electric metal clamps around it's hands with 3 fingers, and wheeled feet. "Priscilla." Jane started for the switch as the Endoskeleton came to life, it's baby blue eyes sparked mischief but it's calling purpose was not even near that, no this Endoskeleton's purpose was to hang around the kitchen and be a helping waitress, it even knew how to cook!

Priscilla grinned at the puppet, revealing small silver blunt teeth, Janette was amused by the behaviour of the young being.

* * *

Wow! Didn't it feel great to roam free, dance and play?

"Reck!"

Harmony ran down the hall to meet her friend, the panda smiled happily at her as they both walked talking non-stop about how great this moment felt. Harmony was wondering what to call that puppet when she suddenly noticed that Reck had disappeared, standing alone and unsure of what to do, Harmony stared at a wall. A simple _'clang'_ startled the pink animatronic, spinning around to see what made the noise, Harmony could see out of the corner of her eye a shadowed figure.

"Hey! Who are you?"

But before she could chase the shadow, it seemed to just disappear.

* * *

On stage, Ozone and Savanna were both sitting on the edge dangling their feet, Ozone had found this weird electronic thing called a _'camera'_ and the two were arguing over what it could be.

"O', it's something that people use to look and see what's going on." Savanna explained, his friendly was fantasied by the device. The blue puppy dog drawn his green glowing eyes to Savanna's black ones, it was rare for the lion to have pupils.

"I don't care, I think it's cool." Ozone flicked on to one of the vent-cams and jumped to see Reck in the cam's view. "Hey look, it's Reck!" Savanna leaned over and smiled, he waved his hand at the panda in the camera view.

"Hi Reck!"

Ozone elbowed the big lion animatronic out of the way. "Idiot, he can't hear you, it's just a camera for seeing!"

Savanna smiled and rolled his eyes, Ozone spotted something in the next camera view, it was a shadowed figure smiling at the camera with glowing white teeth and eyes. "Whoa, what's that?" Ozone shrugged.

"Dunno."

* * *

"Well, can ya beat that, Fun-K?"

Olly sneered, they were so lucky that they water proof, they could swim around in this giant water pool that they found! Funky and Olly were taking turns in dive bombing fancy, is there any other way?

The frog animatronic frowned and smiled as he jumped up and into the water backwards, for giant robotic creatures, they were very fluent and athletic. Olly clapped his hands and cheered as Funky came tumbling out of the water tunnel with a huge dumb grin on his face.

* * *

_They don't know, that we're watching them blossom, so we can come back and cut them down!_

_We're watching you._

_I'm watching you._

_Even he's watching you._

_When the time comes and you'll ask-_

He sat there watching the two animatronic amphibians dance around,

_Who am I?_

They were clueless to his decaying presence.

_Tell them it's me..._

* * *

**O.O**

**So;**

**Savanna is like a replacement for Freddy,**

**Ozone is Savanna's best friend and replaces Foxy but I refer to him as a replacement for Chica.**

**Harmony replaces Chica but her figure is a little similar to that of Foxy and Mangle.**

**Reck and Savanna don't talk much but Reck actually replaces Bonnie.**

**Pricilla is like a robotic waitress that helps out in the kitchen, she replaces BB.**

**For Olly and Funky, they're just pretty much background characters...**

**Oh BTW: The new animatronics aren't possessed Janette just brought them to life because the puppet she has some sort of possessed is like the marionette puppet in FNAF2. **

**Don't take much into Caroline and Leroy I thought it'd be fun to have kiddy characters around!**

**Oh and yes, the 'figures' are Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy and Springtrap, we'll get to see more of that later... **

**That's all for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed! **

_**-Star4**_


	7. Isolation

"Good morning sir, welcome to the café."

A man in his 30s wearing a black and white suit introduced himself to another man as his family awed at their surroundings. The other man looked to be in his 40-50s and was wearing a grand cyan suit, his wife was around her 40 near 50s and was wearing a pink dress. Their 2 children were 'round about 5-13 both wearing green and yellow.

"As to you, William."

William shook the older man's hand and offered them a tour of the building. "Greetings Mr. Fazbear, this is the newest and improved restaurant you've been shown! 'Fazbear's Restaurant World'."

Mr. Fazbear and his family were shown to a table of four and settled down, as soon as they did, a panda looking animatronic strolled up to them with a warm smile and a playful gleam in his eyes. William introduced the family;

"Fazbear and friends, meet Reck."

"Hi Reck!"

A little boy wearing a green shirt with blue pants waved excitedly at the bear, the animatronic turned and gave the boy a toothy smile, the boy's sister watched with a grin as the animatronic slowly turned and walked off. "Aww, David, you made him go away!" David and Isabelle watched as the robotic animals roamed freely around them.

"So, they're allowed to just wander off?" Mrs. Fazbear asked William as she glanced worriedly at where the panda was last seen.

William looked at her as if to be shocked alive; "Oh no Mrs. Fazbear, they're allowed to walk around at given times! All animatronics walk around and interact with everyone during lunch hours. Priscilla is allowed to walk in and out of the kitchen to roam around the coffee area but nowhere else unless she has been given a meal to serve. Olly and Funky are allowed to show off in the afternoon around Wet Waters. Harmony is allowed to walk around her cove after any performance. Janette just wanders around her little place. Reck and Savanna don't interact much unless they're programmed to. And Ozone, well, he just stands and stares from where he paces around in Take Off."

William took them to see Priscilla first, the little bot served the family a piece of cream sponge cake, it was delicious. "Priscilla here is an improved copy of the Endoskeleton, she was not given a suit due to malfunctioning and so we decided to give her the role of helping out our staff in the kitchen. She has many layers of fire and water proof metal covering her magnetic form, she can also skate around and has been given programmed recipes."

After enjoying the cake in the coffee lounge, the group headed toward Harmony's Cove. "Here you can see a cat-walk like stage covered in pink fabric. This is a place for one of our party girls, Harmony of course! Heh... Now she, out of all, has the strongest grip and she is set with a heart monitor. So anything below the organic's heart rate will be reported to the nearest hospital stat ASAP."

Having playing around with the giant pink cat, William took them to see the two figures on the Main Stage. "Reck and Savanna, these two just usually stay and perform on stage. Like the rest they are fire proof and are linked into the building's security files. Reck can actually go from one room to another using only vents, how cool is that!?" The kids cheered, but their parents faces said otherwise. "Savanna himself doesn't usually do anything though."

Wet Waters was next on the list, and it lived up to it's name. "Welcome to Wet Waters, the place where Olly Platypus and Funky Frog party!" Suddenly two figures launched out of the giant pool arena for a split second before disappearing into the blue liquid.

"Cool!"

"Yep, these two are totally water proof, the company decided water proof or fire proof and we wanted to put on a show. And besides they're surrounded by water, so what's the worry about them? Olly and Funky put on quick funny shows for the audience and will most likely get you wet with laughter!"

Next was Ozone and Janette. "Come here, this is where all the magic happens!"

William guided the awe-struck kids into a small party room with drawings all over the walls and a big grey box in the left corner, there were shelves with toys and plushies, and two glass chimeras looking at them. "These are Leroy and Caroline, the restaurant's security system. These two little guys can see and here everything within the building, all they have to do is fly around and report what they see to Ozone, who will then act to the situation. The little chimeras can access any room or vents within the building too."

Suddenly music could be heard, and there was a steady click as the five figures turned around to see a very happy puppet looking back at them. "Oh, this is Janette the Marionette everyone! She is the babysitter of the place, anything that tends to need attention or is in pain will automatically awaken her, not only humans but animatronics as well! They just found this puppet lying around the wreckage of the Fright Attraction in perfect condition and let us know about it, so now she's got a home in this place."

"Can we go see Ozone now?"

"Yes of course!"

They walked up to a small stage with blue curtains dotted with white stars, the animatronic blue dog inside looked at them with a frown and glowing green eyes with chocolate brown pupils. "Ozone the Space Puppy!"

"I see how you've fixed up Pirate Cove."

Mr. Fazbear declared, the three adults exchanged worried looks. "Uh, yes. Ozone here is the entire security system, the building and everything linked within it is linked within him. Ozone has the surveillance, the eyes and ears, the heart rate, and the ratio count. He's basically the mother load of security, he can even override and hack any and his own system if ever necessary."

"Well, that's it and I hope you all enjoyed!"

William led them to the front of the building, Mr. Fazbear turned and discussed few things with his wife. "William, the place looks to be a success, but any accident any slip up and we'll be closed forever!"

William nodded and watched as the family left, gee why did forever have to be a long time?

* * *

_I walked down a long hallway, I could see a pile of gifts stacked at the end in the corner, and a head glowing a warm light. _

_"What? I thought..."_

_"No! How am I supposed to rest peacefully when there are two of you?"_

_"You're not supposed to rest in peace."_

_Turning my masked face to see a shredded bunny animatronic and another puppet looking thing, I took a step back in surprise. The animatronic noticed and lunged for me, the puppet however was deep in thought. I screeched as I realized why the robotic bunny was shredded, some decaying body was inside. I could my glossy mask crack as the animatronic threw a punch to my tear-stained face. _

_"Enough."_

_And the rabbit thing was gone, I looked to see the puppet staring at me with white irises, I could my face in the reflection of his mask and realized that I had the exact same structure and everything except I had a loosely fabric very dark brown ponytail. _

_"It's alright Jane, you'll be fine."_

_Suddenly I couldn't move, I just looked at the puppet with my tear-stained eyes, he had put me up on wall next to a camera. He disappeared, leaving me alone, I could hear the yelling and screaming in the office and the sound of something being smashed. Then fire swelled around me, but it didn't burn or even touch me, I could hear someone screaming but I couldn't move. Everything around me burned down, then the people came, the next day. I was sold off with a Toy Freddy figurine and the Spring Lock Suit itself. I never saw the two things again, but I was soon returned to a similar restaurant me and my siblings were last seen together. I was put in a room and left there alone for quite some time. _

_But then I heard it, the small Golden Freddy plush next to me with black eyes, top hat and microphone. _

"It's me."

* * *

**Sorry but I wanted you to jump right into this chapter! Anyway, this is pretty much the next day when the company person is inspecting the restaurant depending on whether or not to reopen the place, William promised not to use any of the things from the 5 previous places including the name and characters. **

**So there you have it, sorry for not updating sooner I've been hanging out with my family seeing as the school holidays are nearly over for me in Australia. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes the cover for the story was done by, trust me, I do better on pen and paper! **

_**-Star4**_


	8. Our Turn!

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF**.

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

The night guard sat down on the chair in his office and flicked up the cameras, the two animatronic animals were still on stage and the other four were in their usual places. All was crystal clear good at 12 AM, until a certain blue dog-like animatronic shoved his face into the camera.

"What the? Ozone!"

This guard had learned of the past animatronics this company had sheltered, boy was everyone glad they were gone! Ozone was occupied by how the camera could see him, it was strange that you couldn't see the person on the other side... Tapping and tinkering around with some wires, the camera coughed and sparked before the feed cut to static. "Whoops." Ozone realized his error and quickly headed for the control panel to get to the CAM feed back up.

The guard was blinded without the cameras and was utterly unsure of everyone's locations throughout the building. Ozone made it to the control panel and was currently waiting for the system to finishing rebooting. Making sure it was safe to leave the system to work on its own, Ozone quickly headed for the office to see if the cameras were working yet.

When the blue furry animatronic arrived, he was quickly greeted by one of the recharge doors. The object was light silver with warning signs on each side, but the look wasn't what made them infamous. The fact that these doors ran on electricity made it impossible for any type of technical device to touch without getting a painful charge shock. The doors remain shut for a time but if they're shut for too long they will automatically open up again to recharge their power.

Ozone slowly moved to look through a small window and saw the guard glaring at him, making sure that he didn't touch the electric wires surrounding the side of the office. Ozone shifted his head back in surprise, he'd never seen anyone this grumpy! His eyes scanned the inside of the office to come to conclusion that yes the cameras were working again. Leaving the office, Ozone headed to the Show Stage to see if anyone else had run into this troublesome guard.

Savanna and Reck were discussing their latest shows while Harmony was chilling out in her self-cove. "What's up, O?" Even though the animatronic hated this nickname, he answered his friend anyway.

"Sava, have you seen the new guard?"

"No, why?"

Rolling his green-glow eyes, Ozone turned and shrugged. "Go see for yourself."

The lion looked up at his retreating friend, what made his old friend so moody? Turning to Reck with an apologetic look, Savanna left and made for the guard's office. Before the panda could say anything, a red light caught his attention, it was the Show Stage camera. He smiled and waved, hoping to get the guard's attention and know that they were all friends in this building.

* * *

As Harmony watched Savanna leave and Ozone storm away, she turned to Reck and realized that the panda-like animatronic was trying to communicate with the Stage CAM. Idiot.

"Reck, what are you doing?"

The robot spun back around startled by the pink cat's voice.

"Oh, just uh..."

Shaking her head, Harmony came up with an idea; if Ozone and Savanna could visit the guard, so could they, and everyone else!

"Hey, did you want to greet the security guard?"

Reck grumbled a yes, knowing all too well of his friend's behaviour.

"Well, let's go then!"

Reck followed after her as they retreated the Show Stage and were swallowed by darkness, leaving a lone camera staring after them.

* * *

A low growl outside and heavy metal clamping feet, told Funky that Ozone wasn't in a good mood. From what he heard, the guard had locked out the blue robot just because he had tampered with some cameras. Shaking Olly to wake him, his friend groaned and stretched his servos only to come face to face with a green tree frog.

"Hmmm, yeah?"

"Come with me."

"Hold on, where are we going, Funk?"

Funky shrugged and stared back at his friend. "To meet the new security guard."

"Why?"

With a sigh and nothing more, Funky left, Olly raced after him complaining about the dark. From the shadows another animatronic watched them leave.

* * *

After what seemed forever, Priscilla had finally mastered her attempts at baking cross buns, only problem was that they were too hot to eat right now. Leaving them alone to cool off, she noticed talking just outside the kitchen door and stepped out to see who was making such noise. It was Funky and Olly, she watched the two leave.

What did they say about an office? Oh the new security guard was watching the place tonight! Racing back to fetch the best cross bun she could find out of her pile, Priscilla quickly headed for the office. The others might greet this guard bet she'd bet her life that none of them could please with such a good midnight snack.

* * *

"Jane! Jane! C'mon Jane!"

Groaning awake, Janette faced her two lovable companions, Leroy looked to explode with excitement while Caroline happily bounced around with delight. "What little ones?"

Caroline froze and Leroy's smile faded as the two of them went into 'thought mode'. "Can we go see the new guard?"

"Yeah, everyone else has gone!"

The two glass chimeras wailed, their high pitched voices could be heard yards away, in Jane's thought of mind anyway. "Alright-"

Before she could say anything the banging going on behind the wall suddenly stopped. "What was that?" Caroline asked, Leroy ran over and grinned at the wall.

"It's trying to talk to us!"

Jane smiled. "You two come with me, we'll go to the office and get the keys, then we'll see what on earth that was."

"Yay!"

* * *

By the time Savanna had made it to the office, it was 4:13 AM. The pale-golden lion stopped by the right door to peek in and look at the being in the small room. The guard looked alright, except for some sweat trickling down his forehead, although Savanna didn't have a heart monitor he knew that this being was stressed. When he went to ask the guard why, he suddenly froze as the guard looked straight at him and shouted something.

"What? Where! Why..."

Savanna had to jump back as a silver metal-electric door slammed its way between him and the being inside. Odd, Savanna had remembered what would happen if he or any other animatronic came close in contact with these things. Maybe this was why Ozone was so moody... Well huh, Savanna turned and stalked back to the stage to hopefully get some work done with Reck.

* * *

Harmony and Reck ran side-by-side on their way to the office, laughing and joking around along the way. "Wow, you're fast!" Reck leaned over to grip himself as Harmony chuckled at the compliment.

"Look, the office is right here!"

The two animatronics were greeted by a silver locked door. "You can't touch these, they electrocute you..."

Harmony nodded remembering the incident that happened when she, Olly and Reck were fooling around.

Looking through the window, she smiled as she spotted the guard, he seemed fine. "My monitor's going crazy!" She stated, Harmony scanned the guard through the window and realized the guard was under pressure, but from what. Going over her training, Harmony tapped her fingers gently on the glass to grab the guard's attention, it worked. The security guard said something as he stared straight at her. What was wrong with him? Didn't he know that they were friendly? Harmony smiled happily and tried to act like she would around the children, letting her programming take over the speaking.

"W-ww-w-what's h-happening e-eeveryone?"

Reck gave her a confused look and gave his best to act the same, moving over to the other door's window and wearing a smile. "It's y-yy-your best giant cud-dd-dly friend, R-reck!"

The guard shook his head but the doors remained shut, Harmony looked crestfallen at her friend, well maye the guard would feel better in the morning.

* * *

When Priscilla arrived in the hall that lead to the office, she was greeted by two angry animatronics. The pair were currently discussing why this 'guard' had shut the door in their faces. "What's wrong?" Priscilla asked, but Funky just huffed and continued to the lagoon. Olly gave his best 'don't worry about it' look and stormed after his friend. Whatever happened to those two, Priscilla prayed it wouldn't happen to her.

Priscilla arrived to see a silver door remain shut in her face, whoever was inside was smart, but not too smart. Ozone had said that these doors ran on electricity, but it was safe for her to touch them without getting shocked. Plus, when she touched the doors, they automatically went into stun mode and remained open for quite some time allowing anything outside to pass in.

Knocking once on the door, it flew open as she strolled in with a gleeful smile glued to her face, Priscilla looked at the guard joyfully and handed him the hot cross bun. "Chocolate and butterscotch, my specialty!" The guard looked terrified at her and tried to reboot the door systems while trying to shoo her out.

"But I thought you would like some!"

Priscilla wailed as the doors locked her out, she stared sadly at the cute little bun nestled in her palms, he didn't even look at it!

* * *

Making her way toward one of the back rooms, Janette was amused by the theories of the two chimera dolls behind her.

"Do you think the new guard likes cats or dogs?"

"Dunno, but I'll tell you one thing; I bet you that there's a whole litter of puppies behind that door!"

Laughing softly, the puppet gave the door one try to know if it was locked. "Hm, you two stay out here-" Spotting a nearby vent- "I'm going to go get some keys and then we'll go, okay?"

"Aww, but the keys are at the office!"

"Can't we go with you and see him?"

Janette of the idea about two weird talking dolls and a scary looking puppet unexpectedly breaking into a security office. "No, just stay here."

Once they understood she quickly climbed into the vents and made for the office, ever since she was left alone she had gotten to know this place better than anyone themselves, Jane knew every nook and cranny. Even the secret memories that still wandered the halls.

Busting open the air vent and climbing halfway down to grab the keys that were lying on the desk, a loud shriek startled her as she looked up to see the guard quickly grab his flashlight and swing it at her. Janette ducked and flew back up into the safety of the small air vent, now she knew why Ozone was grumbling...

Quickly making her way back to the hall she had left her little ones in, the way the guard acted toward her unswept old memories, ones she'd rather not share.

"Jane!"

The chirpy voice snapped her thoughts in half as she smiled warily at the chimera dolls, glad she hadn't brought them to the office with her.

"Alright, let's get this door open!"

The pair cheered behind her, Jane didn't feel safe, something was demanding her to run back to the safety of her little room. But there were no cameras in this area, why was she being so paranoid? Probably because of the attack that was still fresh in her mind. Twisting the handle, a hand flew to her mouth as the other dropped the keys. Out of pure horrifying silence, the small keys made little noise as the puppet made a wary gasp.

"What? What's in there?"

Janette whipped back around and hugged the two chimera dolls closely to her chest, she sobbed as her young white ghostly tears soaked the winged dolls. "Hey!"

Jane didn't even look back as she ran off holding Caroline and Leroy close to her, blinded and no thought of where she was going, Jane tried her best to scream for help and locate the show stage.

* * *

**O.O**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Tell me if you want the next chapter up ASAP, and what do you think was in there? **

_**-Star4**_


	9. Then There Were Two

**Okay, so after this chapter the actual animatronics will make an appearance, so just bare with me!**

**FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Savanna sat on the stage staring at his feet as they swayed to and fro happily, the lion animatronic was flooded with questions as to why did the guard act like that when it saw him? Harmony and Reck stormed back into the main room with both their arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Ozone and not yet come out from his little room, Olly was trying to reason with Funky that maybe the guard just wasn't in a good mood. Priscilla had retreated back to the kitchen to block her mind out by washing some dishes. Everyone seemed to be not so joyful anymore...

Savanna jerked his head up when he heard the slightest faint running pattern of footsteps, squinting to get a better look he could just see the pale white face of Janette the Marionette. "Jane?" His young but deep voice echoed off the walls as everyone in the main stage turned to see a crying puppet holding two chimera dolls close to her chest. Reck gaped at the look of his friend as Harmony ran over.

"Jane!"

The puppet stopped in her tracks and looked tearful at the pink cat, realizing she was crushing the figures in her arms, Janette released them as they turned to look at her. They flapped their little wings and dashed off to find Ozone and Priscilla. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Jane gripped herself and nodded her head, what she had seen was beyond the word nightmare. Harmony rubbed the puppet's small back in comfort, any of their friends who got hurt or so shocked would be safe in the group's hands. Savanna, Reck, Olly and Funky raced over to hear the puppet's story.

"Caroline and Leroy asked if they could go see the back rooms, I said yes and went to find the keys.-"

"Was it the guard?" Funky growled, Olly looked away having enough of his friend's behaviour.

"No, all he did was swing a flashlight at me."

Although Savanna was disgusted, he did his best not to give away his anger in hopes not to upset the little puppet even more.

"So, I went and got the keys, but when I opened the door..."

"What?" Reck urged, from what he heard, there were no back rooms located within the building unless it were the office or the service rooms.

Jane closed her hollow black eyes and sighed, feeling Harmony's hand still awaiting on her back and the boys' glares digging into her. "There were... Animatronics... Not like you... Just..."

Giving up on trying to describe what she saw, Janette looked at Savanna as he thanked the little chimera dolls for fetching Ozone and Priscilla. "Right, Harmony and Reck; you two come with me and Ozone, we'll check these 'back rooms'. Funky and Olly, I want you two to clean the place up, it's almost 6 AM. Priscilla, can you comfort Jane and take her and the dolls back to their rooms?"

Priscilla nodded and walked with Jane while talking with Leroy and Caroline. Funky grumbled as Olly led him away distracting the frog animatronic on what should they clean up first. Turning to his closest friends, Savanna nodded and led the way.

* * *

Ozone pointed out the room they were looking for as the four animatronics were led to the doorway, Harmony bent down to pick up the keys that lied just before them and the open door. "Jane probably ran for her life."

Reck hummed in agreement as Ozone and Savanna stepped inside first to take a look. "Switch's over here." Ozone called as he activated the room's lights. The four figures gaped in pure shock as seven burnt bodies lied all around them. "Is this what Janette saw?" Reck asked Ozone, the pair wandered around the room to look for anything else as Harmony and Savanna blocked the door. Ozone shrugged, deep in thought he scanned all of the technical burnt figures before coming to conclusion that they were all offline.

"Alright, let's clean this up, we'll tell the rest what happened later."

Ozone headed straight for the biggest figure in the room, Harmony chuckled as she saw the similarities while the space puppy was struggling. "Here let me help, it looks a bit like you Reck."

"Hey yeah."

Savanna picked up the second largest and placed it next to Reck's small one. "All done." Ozone stated as he counted the figures slumped against the wall-side of the room. Harmony crouched in front of them and pointed at the beginning.

"Bear, duck, rabbit, wolf, robot, kid, puppet!"

"Puppet?"

"Dunno it looks like one but they're all burnt..."

Reck moved closer to the last one and saw that it had some distinct features like Jane. Ozone looked at the 'robot' and saw that it too had some similarity with the 'wolf'. Looking back at Reck and then to the bear, Savanna was surprised to see it was actually a lot smaller than his friend. "Odd. Should we report?"

Alarms went off before Ozone could reply. "Drat, it's 6 AM."

* * *

Today was a good day, even Jane had a huge smile on her face, business was okay. And her 'human' friends still liked her.

"Bye Priscilla, don't cook all night!"

The three beings left the tiny robot to clean up the kitchen and wander around. Priscilla smiled, she loved her human friends, they seemed so easy to entertain and please. Even though Priscilla was built to keep the place clean and help out with watching kids, Priscilla herself just stuck to the kitchen. She herself actually was paranoid by kids. A soft knock on the door caught her attention.

"Priscilla?"

The robot spun around with a huge smile and her arms stretched wide out for her friend. "Jane! What can I do for you?"

The puppet sighing took a few steps forward and looked at her robotic friend. "Harmony said that there was another 'thing' like me in the back room... Could you come with me and Ozone to check it out?"

Priscilla froze in thought, she had heard of this 'puppet thing' as Savanna had described. "Alright, but I haven't got any plans on throwing a surprise party..." Jane smiled, her tiny white irises lighting up with both excitement and amusement.

* * *

Ozone was speaking with Olly while awaiting outside for the two girls. "And then he slammed the door in our faces, odd, most people tend to like that show..." The platypus animatronic went deep into thought as Ozone just shook his head.

"Some people will be rude."

A slight growl from Funky told the blue robot that there was still an edge with this guard. "He's working again tonight isn't he?" Olly interrupted the threatening silence, Ozone nodded, his show stage cam had been flashing on quite a lot this night.

"I don't get why he should stay, it's not like we're gonna trash the place..." Funky sat cross armed staring at the wall while listening to the conversation.

"It's not that Funk, he's here to monitor our behaviour." Ozone stated, Funky gave one last growl before leaving the coffee lounge, Olly gave the blue dog an apologetic look as the platypus ran after his friend.

"What time is it?"

Ozone swung his head around to spot a puppet and a robot talking to each other while exiting the kitchen. "1 AM, or something..." The figures looked up to greet him as they headed off.

* * *

Ozone led the way again to the back room, upon entering that the door was locked. "I thought you left it unlocked?" Priscilla asked, Ozone whipped around to glare at them as if Priscilla had said she just broke her finger.

"No, are you that stupid? Safety before curiosity and security. I wouldn't leave this door open if my life depended on it! Do you want little children coming in here?"

The two were silenced for a moment. "Want me to get the keys?" Janette asked, Ozone shook his head and pick locked the door. "Where did you know how to pick lock a door?"

"It's in my programming." He grumbled, Ozone shoved the door open after a few more minutes and switched the light on, everything looked normal. "Great, they're still all here-"

"Wait a minute, hold on I thought Savanna stated this morning that there were seven, I only see six..." Priscilla pointed at the last animatronics on the end. Ozone froze as he recounted the burnt figures.

"Bear, duck, rabbit, wolf, robot, kid- PUPPET!"

Ozone screeched as he remembered Harmony's recount. "Puppet?" Priscilla asked dumbly back at him. "Well where is it then?"

Ozone frantically looked around the entire room but there was no puppet and no trace of where it had gone. "I swear, I heard her say 'puppet'."

"Who?"

"Harmony, she counted them in this order; Bear, duck, rabbit, wolf, robot, kid, and puppet. It's not here anymore." Ozone recounted the burnt figures in the order he said them but there still was no puppet.

"But the door was locked, no one could've taken it..." Janette pointed out, there were no vents in here either just shelves, tiled walls and one dull flickering light.

"Oh, were the lights doing that before?"

"Is that a sinister question to ask?"

Priscilla barked at Ozone, the dog animatronic stared at the light. Yes, before it was fine a couple of minutes, now it was flickering out. Priscilla opened her mouth to ask another question when suddenly the entire room blacked out.

"What's that noise?"

"Okay, who's touching me?"

"I'm not!"

"It's me."

* * *

Great. The back room had faulty wiring so the light had utterly over used itself. Ozone sat on the edge of his stage and stared at the purple star-lined curtains. He remembered Janette saying that these were just like the curtains that hid the fox's heart. Ozone liked that story, it was the one about a fox who was locked away from everyone left alone to rust. Then the fox found another friend like him, but his friendship was short lived. Ozone had heard the story millions of times to know off by heart, sometimes he would compare life to Jane's crazy stories. Like the one about Jane's puppet friend Marty, everyone liked that story...

"Ozone!"

The blue animatronic was knocked over and yelped as his robotic form hit the hard-cold floor. "Ozone!" The voice squealed again, the animatronic grunted as he turned to see what and who had happened.

"What!?"

He yelled at the bouncing spark of silver before him, Priscilla stopped and looked shocked at him. "The guard! There's something wrong with him!"

"So, why should I care?"

Priscilla shook her head and looked pleadingly at him. "No Ozone, he's bleeding and he's on the floor-"

Ozone sprinted toward the office, even if he didn't like this guard, it didn't mean that he could just stand by and watch this being suffer. Once he got there, the scene before him was unspeakable.

The guard absolutely covered in blood and sweat, Harmony was apply pressure to the guard's left shoulder while sitting next to him also covered in blood. The pink animatronic was teary-eyed as she tried to comfort the guard, when the two robots arrived she looked at them with so much hurt that Ozone had come to believe she was more weak than she let on.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" She begged.

Ozone crouched down on the other side of the guard, he looked at her with understanding as his scanner picked up the only injury located on his left shoulder. "I know that you wouldn't do such a thing. Get him up."

Harmony allowed the barely conscience guard to lean on her as Ozone swiftly held the guard's left limb to examine it, he had already set off an emergency to the nearest hospital when he heard Priscilla say 'bleeding'. The bite looked to be the size of a small cushion and the teeth marks weren't cut in too deep but the pressure of the bite might have done worse. Ozone prayed that the shoulder itself wasn't broken or paralysed. He had order Priscilla to fetch some wash cloths. Harmony stood guard at the main entrance of the building to watch for emergency services.

"Will he be alright?"

Savanna asked immediately when he saw the four enter the main show room. Ozone nodded as he led the guard to the kitchen, even Funky was concerned.

"They're here!"

Harmony ran back from the entrance and straight for the coffee lounge to where the kitchen was located. Priscilla wrapped the dripping wash cloths around the guard's left limb, Ozone thanked them and told them to stay in here, one animatronic with a bloody night guard was enough to alert the rescue services.

Ozone half-dragged half-carried the security guard to the main door. blaring alarms and flashing lights told the animatronic that there were at least two vehicles; a police car and an ambulance truck. Ozone stepped outside of the building and stood calmly in front of the emergency services as they ran up to him. A pair of police aimed their pistols at him and the building, the ambulance ran over with a stretcher to help the stranded figure on Ozone's left side.

The spoke something and few words were exchanged before everyone left and the street was silenced again, Ozone glanced at the starry night sky before turning back and heading into the safety of the restaurant. Harmony Olly was waiting for him at the door. "Wow, never seen anything like that..."

Ozone shook his head, other animatronics might freak out about the noise and flashing lights but Ozone was programmed for emergencies, even Harmony would glitch out. Olly retreated to help Priscilla and Funky clean the kitchen, Reck and Janette clean up the office while Harmony was washing away the blood on her arm in the restrooms. Savanna strolled up to his friend and glanced at the bloodied areas of the blue puppy.

"Want some help with that?"

Ozone thought it'd be best if he could help out cleaning up the halls and office, but maybe he could take some weight off. "Okay." Savanna led his friend to the men's room as Priscilla dashed inside the women's to help Harmony clean herself.

"You look like you fought for your life!" Savanna stated as he grabbed some cleaning paper and soaked it in the warm tap water. Ozone copied and started to wash around his left arm, the blood took a while but it eventually travelled down the drain. Savanna cleaned his other arm as Ozone faced the mirror to see if there was any blood on his face. After a few minutes, Ozone stated that they gotten most of the blood off except for a few spots around the blue animatronic's wrist.

Exciting the restrooms, the two realised they had better luck than Harmony. The pink animatronic still had blood near her shoulder and it was clearly visible. "We couldn't wash it off." Priscilla defined, she was busy trying to rub off some small blood dots around her palms. "I think I might have some washing soap in the cupboard..." Ozone and Harmony followed her as Savanna went to help clean up the blood trickle that led out of the hallway leading to the office.

* * *

"Here, this should be it."

Priscilla walked over to Harmony with a bottle of washing soap, Ozone and Harmony were camping in the coffee lounge watching TV. Harmony washed her shoulder and cheered silently when the blood came off and evolved onto the wash cloth. Ozone had been cleaned, his 'fur' was just drying and sticking on end with the drying soap. "Hey look!"

The commercial skipped to the local news ad. "Hello this David White withy the latest news at 5. A man has been injured at a local restaurant and some say were the character animatronics to blame? Also-"

"What!?"

Priscilla screeched, Ozone winced at the high pitched voice while Harmony directed her attention to the flat screen mini TV. "We didn't have anything to do with it!" Ozone looked away as a picture of the bite on the guard's shoulder was shown, it didn't look like any of the animatronics he knew. Reck would be closest but the panda's mouth was currently close up by technical faults. So, who done it?

* * *

_The manager walked into the room dreading what he might see next. "Smith, what happened? What animatronic bit you?"_

_As he walked into the ward, his friend had regained consciousness and looked at him. "Dom, it wasn't any of the new animatronics." _

_The manager leaned in to look closely at the bite, Smith was telling the truth. The new animatronics didn't have any huge block-like teeth and their endoskeleton teeth didn't show either, but this bite looked familiar. _

_"Sir, I'm sorry to say this but the robot who caused it was Freddy. Freddy Fazbear bit me." _

* * *

**I couldn't come up with names for the manager or the night guard, Dom is actually my brother's name, Smith I just made up randomly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**BTW: I know Chica is a chicken Foxy is a fox and Mangle is a "fox-thing", this is just from their view. Remember that these animatronics hadn't even met Freddy or the others. **

_**-Star4**_


	10. Savanna's Ache

**I promise that this chapter isn't quite so long but hey at least everyone gets to know everyone! Also I didn't really have much time to write this...**

* * *

Tonight Savanna was bored, starving to know what happened in those back rooms, but going alone was the problem:

Ozone was cleaning up.

Harmony was working on a new song.

Janette was busy taking care of Caroline &amp; Leroy.

Funky and Olly were rehearsing performances.

And Priscilla was still moody about her cooking.

So that just left Reck who was chilling in one of the party rooms...

Making his way toward the panda's location, Savanna pondered the thought of where the fret that puppet went. "Oof!" Looking at whom the lion had ran into, Savanna was dumb founded as he stared into the white/blue irises of the bear animatronic he and his friends had found in the back room.

The bear stepped forward to introduce himself to the lion. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Freddy Fazbear and these are my friends. Balloon Boy, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate fox, Marionette puppet, The Mangle &amp; Springtrap."

Savanna stared at the six figures behind the bear, they didn't look burnt anymore, just normal, feeling rude Savanna nodded curtly and also introduced himself. "Uh, I am Savanna the lion... Welcome to Fazbear Restaurant World!?" The lion did what he normally would say when a guest entered the building. Foxy chuckled and Chica gave a small laugh, great now Savanna had made himself look like a fool.

"Well thank-you."

Springtrap stepped forward and gave the lion animatronic a cold stare. Savanna tensed when he heard few familiar voices. "Hey who are these guys? New guests!"

Reck, Ozone, Olly, Harmony, Priscilla &amp; Janette strolled up beside their friend. Thanked Funky and the dolls hadn't shown up Savanna introduced his friends to the animatronics. Priscilla smiled as her eyes lit up, she wheeled forward and greeted the strangers.

"Hey, it's you!"

Harmony snarled at leapt forward suddenly toward the mangled animatronic fox, the pair duelled as the rest screamed and struggled to stop the fight. Harmony scored her small teeth upon one of Mangle's neck cables, the animatronic screeched and clamped her jaws on the bigger bot's arm.

"Enough!"

A puppet leapt forward and the two stopped suddenly to stare.

"Marionette this does not involve you." Mangle hissed as she glared daggers at the pink cat, Harmony smiled gleefully back. Although her pain was nowhere as near painful to Mangle's, she still wished that she had gotten to a better soft spot.

"Marionette?" Jane stepped forward to stare at the puppet in awe. "Is it you?"

Savanna realized all the stories Jane had told them, this puppet was the one she called 'Marty'! Reck had read everyone's thoughts out loud, but Harmony and Mangle continue to glare at each other.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Marionette faced his fellow puppet and stared in disbelief. "I thought the fire got to you..." He trailed off as Janette laughed happily.

"That's what I thought about you!" She raced forward and drew the puppet into a tight hug, Marionette grunted at the surprise but was happy enough to let it be.

Harmony's growl grew deeper and echoed off the walls as Mangle took a quick look at the two puppets. "Stop that! Look up!" Harmony looked up as she was told and realized that the ceiling above them was slowly splitting apart. Mangle growled to grab the cat's attention but Harmony stepped back with her eyes drawn to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Mangle demanded as the animatronic cat glared at her when she was far back enough.

"I've learned not to trust anything that would fall apart." Mangle winced as Harmony continued to lay her cold gaze on the broken creature.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

Priscilla stepped forward and looked closely at Freddy, Janette looked at the bear also but he seemed fine. Marionette sharply titled his head to look up from a tiny cracking sound.

"Foxy!"

Freddy called over to his friend, a split second and they both launched into the air, their arms wide open to grab the four figures in the middle. Freddy wrapped his body around Priscilla and Mangle just as he heard the roof collapse, Foxy shoved the two puppets out of the way just in time to avoid the falling walls.

* * *

Savanna coughed and jumped back as a huge chunk of wall fell in front of him, narrowly missing his feet. "Olly!" Harmony yelled as she raced over to a massive dust cloud. The platypus and been standing near the middle and was nowhere to be seen, same with the puppets and Foxy.

"Here."

A muffled groan answered as the cloud dissolved to reveal Foxy standing in perfect condition adjusting his hook. Janette and Marionette were dusting off small debris while getting up off the floor. Olly had a cable hung in his bill, it must've snapped off from the roof. Turning around to check on the figures behind him, the platypus accidently hit Foxy with the cable. "Oops, sorry there Foxy."

Savanna checked his companions over:

Reck had few scathes but nonetheless, Ozone was covered in dust, Olly was fine he just needed to click his jaw back in place due to catching the falling cable with his huge bill, Harmony had a damaged foot from where a chunk of wall had landed but she had pulled through, Savanna himself was alright just a bit in shock, Foxy was lightly covered in dust, Marionette had a light scratch on his right arm from where the pirate fox had pushed them out of the way, Janette was completely fine except for some dust covering her face. "Where's Priscilla?"

Ozone dragged himself toward the lion and nodded toward the huge pile of walls, cables and vents blocking the hallway. It wasn't anywhere close to the actual place of where people went. "Freddy shoved her out of the way in time." Ozone sighed, his hand was on his chest but he insisted that it was just shock.

Harmony faced the wreckage, not even a mouse could fit through it. "Don't touch it, it's very hot and that amount of heat could fry your circuits off." Ozone warned, the 8 figures faced the toxic wall.

"Then how do we get rid of it?"

* * *

**Scott owns FNAF. **

_**-Star4**_


	11. Problem with Solutions

**8.11.15**

**Hey everyone, so sorry I've not updated for a while- my maths teacher has been overloading me with homework every weekend and I've got to take a trip to Taronga Zoo with HSIE class &amp; few friends. But I really want to finish this story because I just popped up with a brand new idea and it only involves every character in FNAF history! So just hang with me and once I'll get this finished its straight onto that story...**

**FEW NOTES;**

_**I decide I'm going to do this for every story and it's new chapter just to help out with a few readers but if you personally know what's going on then just skip this part and head straight for the story below. **_

**Okay so please don't hate me but first up in this story if you haven't noticed; Mangle is a "girl" in this story and is my first suspect of the bite of '87. She and Harmony have a backstory... But if you believe Mangle is a "boy" then so be it. I only think Mangle is a girl because that for 1 is way too much lip stick... So if you can't deal with it just say; ****_He growled back at Harmony. _****Rather than- ****_She growled back at Harmony. _Also I'm not shipping Mangle with anyone in this story so Foxy fans, I give a huge sorry! But I just think of the two as complete strangers, again my silly opinion... I won't ship Harmony &amp; Mangle because their back story is kind of complicated. **

**Now we've got that out of the way- Marionette is the name I'm going to give for the puppet in ALL my FNAF stories so just get used to that. I might nickname him "puppet" from time to time but to me in my opinion Marionette just sounds more like a name... Also in this story Jane and Marionette act like siblings, the complete opposite of each other, so don't worry about that. **

**BB &amp; Toy Freddy- I know that these two might not show up as often but personally I think BB is just in the story as one of the phantom survivors. But I'll try to make him more of a character. Toy Freddy shows up in the epilogue- spoiler alert I know- but I'm just telling you all now so that you know for later. I actually look at him like he's a Freddy wannabe but in a much nicer way. I know these two are much ignored by the FNAF community but I actually quite like to add them in stories. **

**Bonnie &amp; Chica- Okay so at the start is the only time you guys will actually get to "see" Bonnie. He's my favourite but he for some reason doesn't show up in FNAF3, that makes me sad but I still like to wonder across the game's challenges. Chica is like BB in this story and doesn't do much other then act like the mother worried hen I am when one of my friends aren't feeling okay. To me Chica doesn't really seem to interest me, I don't feel her as a threat but I probably shouldn't say that... To me Chica is just the girl of the team and for that I admire her, it's hard to be surrounded by boys, I've had to spend most of my childhood with both my cousins. Yes I was the oldest but I always got picked on them because I was the only girl. It sucked!**

**Springtrap- In the story he "replaces" Bonnie like he did in FNAF3. I'm sorry for those who would like him to show up in this story but I'm hoping once I get this done then all other FNAF characters with be in my other FNAF stories. Springtrap is kind of a double agent in this story too by the way...**

**Freddy- Okay, I look up to Freddy as if he's the leader, then again who wouldn't? The game itself is called "Five Nights at Freddy's". He is a main-side character and I don't personally pair him in the story but he has quite some history with Priscilla. So if you guys want I can't quick write the stories of my OCs personal past and first encounter with guys if you want. But I'm sticking to the original... **

**Foxy &amp; the rest- Not much into this story, but Shadow Bonnie &amp; Shadow Freddy are the bad side of this story, and Foxy well he's been hiding secrets so expect some weird-crazy stuff to happen with him. To be honest; I never really liked Foxy... Out of all of them, he had to be the only one that gave me nightmares. I mean he doesn't do much but to me he is like a nightmare, so I really don't like to include him but I won't be mean. I like to think of Foxy as Freddy's go to guy and Bonnie as Fred's ol' right hand man. But I really like Foxy to be a funny guy in the Fanfics and in the real game an awesome monster animatronic. **

**That's all, I feel like I make these chapters too long for you...**

* * *

Mangle slithered away from the wreckage as she helped herself up onto the ceiling, Chica &amp; BB raced over to Freddy and Priscilla to see if they were alright. Springtrap stayed where he was while scanning the wreckage for any signs of life. Freddy pushed away Chica's hand as he looked down at the small silver figure crouched safely in his arms, shakily she stared up into his ghostly blue eyes. Looking frantically around for her friends, Priscilla panicked when she realized that she was alone with strangers.

"You're fine, right? Calm down you're with us."

Priscilla gently stumbled to her wheeled feet, her usual long and silver plait was out showing off her fuzzy hair that touched her cheeks. It only went down past her shoulders, and her normally thin metal sheet dress had cuts down the bottom. There were dust marks all over her but other than that, Priscilla was fine. Her cyan eyes sparkled with fear and confusion.

"Freddy? What happened..."

"The walls collapsed but there's no way out."

Priscilla felt vulnerable around the strangers, the bear stood up and followed the mechanic to the wreckage, her voice was hitched. "No, no, there's always some way around!" Mangle snaked over to a damaged vent shaft, Springtrap climbed inside and looked around.

"Nah, it's cut off, the wall went straight through."

Chica and BB looked for other vents and corridors, Springtrap and Mangle stayed near the wreckage to figure out just how deep it was. Freddy took off to the back rooms with Priscilla to discuss any other solutions.

"Look, Priscilla you need to calm down, you know this place better then me. Do you know any other routes?"

The bear was gripping her small hands as Priscilla stared at the wall past him in deep thought, the accident must've shocked her enough for this. "I don't know, I don't come to the back rooms often, I usually just stay in the kitchen where it's safe."

"Safe?"

From what? Freddy didn't get an answer as Mangle crawled in. "Springtrapper thinks he's found a hole." She huffed as they followed her back to the wreckage. BB and Chica didn't have much luck either.

"It's sealed all around." Chica reported, Springtrap parted a metal sheet to reveal a tiny hand sized hole.

"So it's not that thick?"

"Yes, 'bout 3 M deep. This metal sheet is huge and heavy, I guess only a bug could fly through that." The golden rabbit estimated, Priscilla crouched down to the hole and held out her silver glassy hand.

"How long can it last open?"

"Not long!"

Springtrap grunted, Mangle wrapped some of her cables around to support the open wound in the wreckage. Priscilla ejected one of her bracelets toward the hole. Freddy squinted his eyes to see the hovering bracelet turn on its side and squeeze through the gap.

"Whoa! What is that?" BB gaped in awe as he watched the little bracelet whiz out of sight just before Mangle and Springtrap let go of the sheet.

"It's a drone, a security drone. They fitted me with the pair, it'll help find the others. But finding another way around is our problem." Priscilla stood up, a calm but wary look on her face. Freddy wished he knew what had happened to Foxy and Marionette, but all they could do was hope that the others were okay.

* * *

Savanna stumbled on the stage, Ozone helping him stay on his feet. Harmony and Reck were scavenging the wreckage, Olly helped Foxy to the Aqua Area which was dry when he arrived already having sent off a call to Funky. Caroline and Leroy helped Marionette while Janette limped around fixing everyone's cuts.

"Thanks O', do you know what happened to the walls?"

The blue animatronic shook his head while parting his servo to fix some bolts that were out of place. Savanna sighed as he closed his eyes, the sound of Harmony's footsteps.

"Savanna! We found one of Priscilla's bracelets."

Reck ran up to him with a hovering silver bracelet with petal-like carvings. "If it's still active then maybe she is alright..." The lion trailed off as the cyan light scanned him and took off.

"Hey!"

Reck called after it as the drone tried to get through the wreckage, Harmony lifted up a pipe and the drone flew past without a sign of trouble.

"You're welcome!" Harmony snorted after the weird drone as Savanna called her over.

"Could you please let Foxy and Marionette stay in your cove? It's the only biggest and safest place for them."

Harmony flattened her ears, it wasn't them staying over that bothered her, she would've loved company in her fancy cove. She just didn't trust them, the puppet was too demanding and the fox was too suspicious.

"Marionette can come with me." Jane interrupted, of course she'd feel fine with another freak puppet, she was one! Harmony huffed as she swiftly shot a glance at the pirate fox who was talking with Funky.

"I guess it'd be alright..." Janette smiled and skipped off to find Marionette, Savanna thanked her and took off to find Ozone.

Harmony stared at the three animatronics before going over to tell the fox.

Olly and Funky were telling him the silly story of how they found out they were water proof, Harmony had been there to witness it herself but the two were just so stupid they thought they'd drown back then.

"Haha, you wouldn't touch it for weeks dude!" Olly nudged Funky with a happy smile on his face, by the look of things Ozone had fixed his jaw.

"Uh, Foxy!" At the call of his name, the fox smiled and pricked his ears at the pink cat.

"Whut ca' I do for ye Harm?"

Harmony hesitated, she was doing this for Savanna, she could trust the lion and the lion would trust her. But would the fox?

"Savanna said you could stay over in my cove until we get you and your friends back..."

There was a deadly pause, Olly and Funky both knew Harmony didn't trust the fox, the princess kitty's thoughts and feelings were the easiest to read.

"Gee thanks Harm! Ye be one crystal sea lass."

Harmony tilted her head at what the fox said but decided it was better left unsaid. Besides Olly and Funky liked the water just like that fox, everything would be fine.

* * *

Priscilla waited outside the back room for her drone to come back, if it did then they could hopefully find another way out of this place. What time was it even? Mangle's head was lying on her lap as she thought about her chances with these strangers. A few moments after her drone had been sent off Chica and Freddy went to check for other places while Springtrap, BB, Mangle &amp; herself stayed behind in the first back room. BB and Springtrap were playing a board game and Mangle needed a rest, although as tough as she sounded the mangled fox needed her rest. Her duel with Harmony and searching all night for an exit had tire her out. Priscilla herself was just bored and needed to wait for the drone's report, it would find her, it always had.

Priscilla smiled when Mangle flicked her fingers away with her ears, Priscilla gently stroked them in an apology for not paying attention. A little buzzing soft sound alerted Priscilla that the small drone had returned. For the rest of the night she replayed the feed and was happy that her friends were safe.

"Hey, did it come back?"

Freddy crouched down quietly as Chica walked into the room and curled up beside BB, Springtrap sat in the corner and told her what happened. Priscilla nodded and showed Freddy the feed, he nodded, the simplest happy flashed in his eyes for a brief second before returning to their ghastly guardian stance. He carefully carried Mangle into the room and settled her down between Springtrap and BB. Priscilla came in last, she sat closest to the door while Freddy sat on her other side. An alarm softly rang threw the building, a sign that dawn had come and the employers would find a way to get rid of that wreck.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there, sorry but I ran out of ideas for this chapter and I've already hit over 2,300 words... Hope you enjoyed it and I'll talk to you all later! **

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF. **

_**-Star4**_


	12. Method of Madness

**Not including Sister Location, FNAF4 or FNAF World characters &amp; events, this story was created way before them &amp; it will continue that way. :P**

**5/02/2017**

**Welcome back everyone, yes I've decided to continue this story. Now shut up, enjoy reading &amp; anything that needs improvement let me know, alas I'm the one writing it so I will know what went wrong. **

**If you ask me, I have no idea WTF is happening with the chapter titles or the summary, or the actual plot itself, but writing a FNAF fic for once is actually better than working on a Warriors fic, I mean, enough is enough! :P I still love it though. :D **

**SNAS belongs to the 14 year old me, lol that was like 2 years ago! XP **

**The never-ending FNAF belongs to the devilish Scott Cawthon that won't let those poor kids die. :P**

**Read, review &amp; have a good life. :3**

* * *

"Hey, it's 6 AM!"

Olly screeched in horror &amp; delight as the alarm sounded, after all that had happened last night, there had been no employees inside the building, so oil was going to hit the fan.

The robots had been left alone to wonder the halls, would they be shut down for terrorising the same halls as well?

Ozone quickly barked at everyone to get back to their proper places, even though everyone knew that as soon as a human spotted the wreckage, they'd be in for it.

"Um, Foxy!"

Harmony called the withered animatronic over as Funky left to take his place beside Olly in Wet Waters.

"Aye, thar be o' de way, lass!"

Harmony titled her head at Foxy's language but shook it off as she dragged him over to her cove, she found an old storage room &amp; quickly ordered Foxy to stay here until she came back when it got dark.

"It's so pink, I know."

Harmony sighed as Foxy stated the surroundings. The pink cat quickly locked the door &amp; left to stand at the end of her cat walk so she could hear what else was happening throughout the café.

* * *

Savannah stiffly grunted as he helped Reck climb onto their stage, he flicked the ears on top of his head as he watched the first car stroll up to the cafe's parking lot.

"Thanks," Reck mumbled as he dusted himself off. "Guess we're in a lot of trouble... What will happen when they notice Priscilla's missing? Or when they find Foxy &amp; Marionette?"

Savannah closed his eyes as he heard the front doors being unlocked by the manager's keys.

"I don't know, hopefully they'll fix all this."

The lion sighed as he heard footsteps walking over to the kitchen, the manager had a good view of the destroyed hallway from there. Beside Savannah, he felt Reck wince as the manager stopped &amp; yelled in anger &amp; shock at the sight before him.

"Oh, what the-"

* * *

Meanwhile, Janette carefully placed Leroy beside Caroline on the toy shelf.

"Strange things, aren't they?"

Marionette spoke softly from beside her, hearing a few shouts, the two puppets jumped in fear. Janette quickly hushed the chimera dolls as she lead Marionette toward the big blue box, the two of them jumped inside and sat there, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps. Janette's hollow eyes were wide with fear, she had never heard one of the workers so upset before.

Marionette frowned as he watched her tremble slightly in fear as footsteps passed by their room, the two puppets waited in silence, the blue box was big enough for Harmony to fit in, so they stuck to their own corner for awhile before Marionette spoke up, hoping to distract Janette from her fears.

"Jane, everything will be alright."

Marionette started, he looked over to her, she didn't pull her gaze away from the lid of their box as he spoke, she only nodded but they both knew just how much trouble they'd be in if the employees discovered Marionette &amp; Foxy hiding here.

"Hey, how about I tell you about the time that we met the Toys?"

Janette looked over to him with slight confusion &amp; calmness, she nodded. Marionette crawled over to her and sat beside Janette as they stared at the lid.

"Right, it's a long story, but I'm guessing that we will have all day, business will be unlikely."

Janette sighed as she placed her head on Marionette's shoulder.

"So? How did you meet these 'Toys'?"

Marionette smiled as he began the story.

* * *

Priscilla's head shot up as the 6AM bell sounded, she had only closed her optics for what seemed a split second, the other animatronic mascots around her in the back room were either sleeping or just seemed to ignore the alarm.

Priscilla looked around the room, she suddenly remembered that the security office was on their side of the building, maybe if she could scout the hallway &amp; vents there she could find a way out. Priscilla didn't like the thought of getting caught however, the animatronics might see her as an endoskeleton or a human threat.

If the employees found her, maybe she could slide...

Priscilla quietly got up from where she sat next to Freddy, she wheeled over to the door &amp; swung it open, she quickly hopped outside &amp; locked the door behind her, she'd be back soon &amp; there was no need for them to follow her anyway. She grimaced as she imagined them furious at her for doing so, but she had a feeling that maybe they'd understand, maybe Freddy or Chica would see why.

Priscilla wheeled down the hallway opposite the wreckage, it didn't her long to reach the office, she huffed as she found the office doors down, she quietly knocked on the her side of the office, weakly but loudly, the door slowly retreated back to allow her inside. Once in the office, Priscilla looked around, she hadn't been in here much &amp; now that the night guard was gone she had a clear view of the harmless place.

It wasn't too big, but it could fit about three of the animatronics in it's walls, there were monitors set up beneath the vent, they all rested on a table. A chair was placed in the corner of the room, as well as the mopped floor from when Ozone &amp; Harmony had found their night-time friend bleeding from a shoulder wound.

Priscilla shivered at the memories, she quickly unlocked the other office door &amp; made for the opposite hallway, if this hall was blocked also, she could try the remaining vents.

A loud clanging of metal behind her startled the small humanoid robot, turning around, Priscilla peered into the darkness of the hallway behind her &amp; saw a yellow eye glaring back at her.

"Mangle..?"

The mangled animatronic fox crawled over to Priscilla &amp; hissed at her. "What are you doing!?"

Priscilla winced as she took a step back.

"I-i'm sorry! I j-just want... Wanted..."

Priscilla didn't even get to finish before she started sobbing, now what were these things going to do to her? Mangle's ears lied flat on her main head as she inwardly groaned, until her programming kicked in. Mangle's robotic head shot up as it stared at Priscilla, when there was crying to be heard, cuddles where given!

Mangle sighed as she hooked her body onto the ceiling &amp; wrapped a few cables as well as her main head around Priscilla.

"What were you trying to do?"

Mangle asked softly, yet Priscilla didn't seem to notice, the tiny robot only stuttered as she calmed down.

"I was going to find a way out of here, big enough for all of us, I wanted to get back to the kitchen because I know they'll miss me!"

Priscilla wailed, Mangle flinched at the sudden loud noise but shrugged it off as she retreated back to the ceiling.

"The kitchen?"

Priscilla nodded as she looked up at Mangle.

"They programmed me to cook &amp; serve, I love it, I love working with everyone in the kitchen. I have to get back there before they replace me or worse!"

The panic rose in Priscilla's voice, Mangle shook her head in thought before finally coming to an agreement.

"Alright, how about I go with you? Then when it's night-time we come back here &amp; help the others through?"

Priscilla nodded in agreement at Mangle's words.

"Deal."

Mangle nodded, right, that's one problem down.

"You said you cook, tell me what kinds of things do you cook?"

Mangle asked, believing that she could at leats start a conversation while going on a goose chase in the dark.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry it's taken forever to update, sorry if it's short or confusing. :P **

**See ya'll in the next chap! **

**_-Star4_ **


End file.
